


F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Embarrassment, Gen, Implied/Referenced kiss, Male Friendship, Technically coming out, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx makes a mistake, and now he has to live with the embarrassment.
Relationships: Demyx & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blush
> 
> Hi, I’m back with another challenge! This one was made by @fadeawayradiate and it’s awesome. For every prompt, I make it sad, they make it happy. If you’re familiar with my angst and you’re sick of my shit, absolutely go read their work. It’s so good!

The heat in his cheeks has rarely ever been accompanied by any great feeling or emotion. It’s always been the beaming sunlight on his skin, fear, rage, or embarrassment. He’d noticed this a long time ago, with this time being no different than the rest. But he wonders if it has ever been this bad before?

His hands are trembling like mad, even while tucked neatly into his lap. The tremors are slowly making their way up his arms and down throughout the rest of his body. His face, though he’s fighting with everything in him to keep his expression neutral, is on fire. The tears in his eyes sting worse than he’s ever felt before, but he can only stare ahead at the large window across the room.

“I’m not trying to be mean, Demyx. Just...don’t  _ ever _ do that again.”

He already knows that it’s his fault. He’d read the moment wrong. He just thought that this is where things were going. Zexion had been so nice to him. He’d smiled at him so brightly, actually looked him in his eyes when he spoke to him, treated him with...such a basic level of respect. Demyx nearly burst into tears right then and there. God, is the bar so fucking low that he falls for the first person to not insult him and call him names?

His face is probably beet red. Demyx feels like crying, but he doesn’t want to cry in front of Zexion. There’s a certain level of pathetic that he doesn’t want to stoop to and that would be it.

He nods slowly, careful not to shake the tears from his eyes. “Got it.”

Instead of walking away like Demyx wants him to, Zexion sighs and sits down in the chair beside him. “If it’s a secret, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Secret? Had he been in this mood, he would have laughed. Everyone knew  _ but  _ Zexion. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbles.

Zexion noisily drums his fingers on the kitchen table.  _ His  _ kitchen table. They were supposed to be studying for the upcoming exam when Demyx got the wrong idea; when he’d looked at him a little too long, smiled a little too softly, and leaned just a little too close for Zexion’s comfort.

The moment keeps playing over and over in his head, torturing him endlessly. He wants to disappear or melt into the floor—anything to get away from him, but he won’t embarrass himself further by making a dramatic, clumsy exit.

Zexion makes it worse by gently placing his hand on his shoulder. “I probably overreacted and I’m sorry. I meant everything I said before: you’re my friend and I’ll support you through anything. But I’m... _ just  _ a friend. That’s all I can give you.”

If he had said this under completely different circumstances, Demyx would have been over the moon. But he didn’t, and now Demyx is sitting here with a sob stuck in his throat. He can’t be here right now. He inhales deeply as he pushes away from the table, effectively knocking Zexion’s hand from his arm. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom right quick.”

“O-Okay…”

Demyx walks at his normal leisurely pace to get to the tiny bathroom. He braces himself against the sink and sighs. When he looks up into the mirror, he sees a defeated version of himself staring back at him. And just like he’d expected, his cheeks and neck are burned red. He wishes he could say he doesn’t recognize this person, but he sees him more often than he’d like to.

Shaking his head, he takes a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to pull himself together. He’s not going to make this awkward for Zexion. If he’s willing to move past it and still be his friend then Demyx is too. He just had to suck it up. Quickly. Like always.


End file.
